in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a female pegasus pony from Ponyville, Equestria. She is roleplayed by Redfork2000. Personality Capable and athletic, Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! When any problem should arise that involves traveling to distant lands or dealing with a magical, mysterious beast, Rainbow is the first to volunteer! Brave and bold, anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus in the air has been left in jaw-dropped awe of her speed, agility, and, well, her confidence. She's quite positive she's the fastest pony alive, and truth be told, she probably is. Yes, she's a bit proud, and a bit mischievous, and often lazy for somepony obsessed with speed, but when the chips are down, and danger is a-brewing, Rainbow Dash always, always comes through, proving time and time again that she is a true hero! Rainbow Dash displays confidence in herself and her abilities. Being the most self-confident member of the Mane Six, Rainbow Dash is always willing to show off her abilities, and is sure that she's the best at what she does. Although sometimes her pride can go a bit too far, she has learned the importance of modesty. Even so, she still ikes to show off her skills like before. Rainbow Dash is often self-conscious in regards to how she appears in front of others. She often dismisses things, activities, and certain mannerisms considered to be "girly", though this is at times merely a front. She is pretty competitve, and doesn't like to lose on competitions. In fact, she once said that the one thing she likes more than flying fast, is to win. She is also a bit mischievous at times, playing pranks on others. However, at the end of the day, she's a loyal friend, always ready to help out a friend in need. Abilities Rainbow isn't only one of the most self-confident ponies around, but she also has several abilities to back up her confidence. * She is an amazing flier, possibly one of the best fliers in all of Equestria. She can do amazing tricks in the air, and reach incredible speeds. * She can perform a legendary trick called "The Sonic Rainboom". It is characterized by a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. The Sonic Rainboom occurs when Rainbow Dash flies so fast that she flies faster than the speed of sound, causing a sonic boom, which displays a shockwave with rainbow colors. She is the only pony able to perform such a trick. * She is also fast on her hooves, though not as much as when she flies. * She is the second physically strongest pony out of the main six, with Applejack being the first place. Relations with other characters The Mane Six Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity are Rainbow Dash's best friends. Together they represent the elements of harmony, and have the magical power of friendship. They're always willing to help each other, and love to spend time together. Red Fork They get along very well. Both ponies are adventurous and self-confident, making them a powerful team for adventures and combat. They are pretty good friends. Theme Category:Females Category:Ponies Category:Single Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Alive Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Mane Six